In the flat panel display technology, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displayer has been recognized in the industry as the third generation of display technology after the liquid crystal display (LCD), for its advantages of thinness, active light emission, fast response, wide viewing angle, rich colors, high brightness, low power consumption, and resistance to high and low temperature. An active matrix OLED is also referred to as an active matrix OLED (AMOLED). The AMOLED may realize a large size and high resolution panel by integrating thin film transistors (TFTs) and capacitors in each pixel and being driven in a way of maintaining the voltage by the capacitor, and has become a focus of current research and a development direction of future display technologies.
In related art, the industry mostly forms sub-pixels on an OLED panel by an evaporation technique. However, the evaporation technique requires multiple complicated processes to form a qualified panel, and this technique also requires corollary equipment to manufacture screen printing plates, while the investment in corollary equipment is large, the production process is relatively complicated, the quality of the screen printing plate is difficult to control. It is further required in the evaporation technique to clean the panel, thus also requiring a specialized cleaning machine, and the cleaning process is also quite complicated. The problems of a complex multi-step process, a screen printing plate quality difficult to control, and a complicated cleaning, result in a low production yield of a production obtained through forming sub-pixels on the substrate by the evaporation technique, as well as a low utilization of organic light-emitting coatings for forming sub-pixels, a long production cycle and a production efficiency which cannot be improved, thus greatly affecting a large-scale production of OLED panels.